


The Race

by socialgraceful



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialgraceful/pseuds/socialgraceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Investigation Team has a race across town for highly important reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

The Race

Kanji let out a sigh and laid down. He was exhausted from school and the homework that he hadn’t done yet. He had been behaving himself since Yu left. Going to school, doing his homework and otherwise keeping all his bad, but not the worst, impulses in line. Now was one of those few moments he could lie on his back and enjoy the silence.  
And then his phone buzzed on his chest.   
He looked at his phone and gulped. He jumped from to his feet and ran from his room. He was struggling to get his shoes on when his mom saw him.   
“Kanji, what is going on?” she asked.   
“Sorry, there’s something I got to go do. It’s an emergency, I promise!” Kanji yelled.  
“But what about the sewing class?”  
“I’ll be back for it in time, I promise.”  
“I know you will. I know it’s important.”  
“Thanks, ma.”  
Kanji burst from his house in a fury of speed and limbs cutting through the air. He was going full pelt along the road. He saw Aiya on her scooter, she looked lazily at him as they kept pace with one another. She then reached into the back of her scooter and handed him a bottle of water.   
“Here,” she said.   
“Uh, thanks?” he said.  
“Five hundred yen.”  
“Goddammit!”   
He handed her the yen and chugged the water. He didn’t want to litter so he just kept running with the bottle in his hand.   
“Man, you are really booking it, Kanji,” he heard Rise say.   
“What? Where?” Kanji said looking around.  
He then looked up at his shoulder. Rise was sitting on his shoulder looking cute as usual.   
“What!? Where did you come from?!?” he demanded.  
“When you passed my house,” Rise said.  
“That was like ten blocks ago!”  
“Yeah, I know I’m surprised you didn’t notice me back then.”  
“Get off my shoulder, I’m not a rickshaw!”  
“You would be surprised considering you haven’t noticed me. Also, if I jumped off now I’d get really hurt.”  
“Urgh! Fine!”   
“Hi-ya!” Kanji heard someone yell.  
Chie came flying down from a tree and landed in front of him. Kanji skidded to a halt and Rise launched off his shoulder. She screamed as she flew through the air.   
“What are you doing, Chie?” Kanji yelled at her.  
“Winning the race!” Chie said and started running and laughing.  
“It’s not a race!”   
“Sure it is!”  
“Fine!”  
“KANJI!” he heard Rise scream.  
“Crap, crap, crap!”   
Kanji started running but could see that he was going to not get there in time. It was then that a red, blue and white blur came flying out of an alley.   
“Teddie’s going to take the win!” a high pitched voice said.  
Teddie then let out a lower grunt as Rise landed on top of him. She then bounced off, flying up into the air again. Kanji ran harder, jumped off of Teddie and caught Rise as she came back down.  
“Gotcha!” he said.  
“Thanks, Kanji! At least I know your hands will be in the right places,” Rise said.   
“Heh, I’m a gentleman.”  
“Yeah, and we deserve a win. I know just how to do it.”  
Rise pulled out her phone and began dialing.

Chie was laughing to herself. She had outdistanced her friends by several lengths. Her legendary legs were going to propel her to victory. She was going as fast as she can and then she heard the whine of a scooter.   
“Large beef bowl for Chie,” Aiya said as she pulled up next to her.  
“I didn’t order that!” Chie said.  
“Someone ordered it for you.”  
“Urgh...”   
“Just leave the bowl.”  
Aiya pulled away while Chie ducked into an alley to sit down and eat. It was then that she saw Kanji and Rise go flying by. She looked up quick enough to see them sticking out their tongues at her.  
“Why you!” she yelled at them and then looked down at her food. “Eh, I can forgive you.”

Kanji and Rise were in the last stretch when they heard the sound behind them.   
“Heh, heh, heh, heh,” the voice said.  
“He’s gaining on us!” Rise yelled.  
“Slow him down!” Kanji yelled over his shoulder.  
“How?!”  “I don’t know! You’re smart, think of something!”  
“Oh, I know!”  
Rise turned on Kanji’s shoulder towards Teddie.   
“Hey, Teddie! I’ll go on a date with you if you lose the race!” she said in a sing song voice.  
“Sorry, Rise-chan! Teddie can’t lose this race, it’s too important!” he yelled over his shoulder.  
They rounded another corner and Teddie took care of Teddie. He skidded hard into a guardrail, went over it and down a hill. Kanji ran faster when he heard someone coming up behind him.  
“Ha! That meat only gave me the strength to win!” Chie said.  
“Hurgh!” Kanji replied as they ran.  
They burst through the gate of the school and came to a stop.  
“Aww... we tied,” Chie said.  
“Where is she?” Kanji said looking around.  
“And then we learned about the planet Saturn!” they heard a voice from the right say.   
They turned and saw Nanako and Naoto walking towards them holding hands. The two girls looked up and saw their friends standing there, watching them.  
“Hi, everyone!” Nanako said happily.   
“What are all of you doing here?” Naoto asked.  
“We came to get Nanako,” Kanji said.  
“I texted you all that I could get her. I live the closest.”  
“We must have missed that,” Chie said rubbing her forehead.   
“I have an idea, why don’t we all get some ice cream?” Rise said.  
“That sounds like a great idea!” Chie replied.   
“Yay!” Nanako said in agreement.

Meanwhile at Junes

“Hey, did someone text you about getting Nanako?” Yosuke said into his phone holding it with his shoulder.  
“Yeah, Naoto texted me right away,” Yukiko said. “I’m sorry I had to miss my day. I can take hers.”  
“Eh, I’m sure, that Naoto doesn’t mind. It’s not like anyone’s trying to get out of hanging with her.”  
“I didn’t hear from anyone else though. I wonder if they got the message.”  
“I’m sure they got together and texted each other and only sent one...”  
Yosuke sighed and rubbed his temples.  
“All of them probably went,” he said with a sigh.  
“I think so too,” Yukiko said.   
“Whatever, it’ll make Nanako happy and that’s all that matters. I got to get back to work but I’ll see you all later.”  
“Right, me too! Bye, Yosuke.”  
“Later, Yukiko.”  
Yosuke went back to restocking the shelves and smiled to himself. They had made a promise when Yu left that they would take care of Nanako for him. He had told them about what had happened to Nanako’s mom, about her getting left behind. As the train left that day to take their leader away they made a pact to each other and Nanako that she would never be left behind again. Nanako’s big bro left that day but she was soon adopted by a number of others though none of them got the same honor of being called bro or sis. It was his turn tomorrow. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
